


Come here little kitty

by haiiro51



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cat/Human Hybrids, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-30 20:31:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8548159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haiiro51/pseuds/haiiro51
Summary: Mark is a hybrid cat. He quite enjoys it, but sometimes people roaming around him all the time bothers him, one of those people is Jackson Wang.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for causing an inconvenience to the people who've read the fanfiction before, but I've added a few changes so please use ctrl+f and write a * to locate them quicker. Thank you! :)

Ever since he was a little boy Mark was a hybrid cat. He could change from his human form into his cat form whenever he felt like doing so. Infact his whole family could do so. They were all small domestic cats, but they all looked differently when they shape shifted. His mother was an elegant white furred blue eyed cat, while his dad was a less elegant but still gorgeous orange furred cat white yellow eyes. Mark still doesn't know why he's a plain black cat with yellow eyes, that he assumes he got from his father, but he still likes how he looks as a kitten, he looks like that in his human form aswell, dark black hair and yellow eyes.

When he was smaller it was hard to control the shape shifting, so he changed whenever he got a bit excited, however, as he grew older he grew more accustomed to it. He can also only change parts of his body to a cats, for example when he wants to cheat on tests he can change his eyes to a cats to see better, which he finds very helpful of course. 

Mark quite enjoys taking long walks in his cat form around the park. He likes when people look at him and say he's cute, of course he likes when they give him attention too, but, some people just go too far, as to give him a home, even though Mark has one, not like they'd know though. One of those people, was Jackson Wang. He found Mark one day in the park, he was just enjoying a sunny day on the grass when the boy approached him. He scratched Mark behind the ear "What a beautiful cat you are, your fur is so soft too" the boy paused for a few moments to look at Mark "do you have a home?" the boy waited for a reply, not like Mark could give him one thought, but Mark did let out a small meow that was a yes but the boy took it as a no. He picked Mark up and said he'd give him a home and introduced himself, Mark tried to run away but failed. After a few minutes he was in the boys house. 

The boy put him down on the floor while he took his shoes off, then he picked him up again and moved to the kitchen. Placing Mark on the counter Jackson reached for some milk from the fridge. The boy started talking to Mark, like he was a human, expecting him to listen and talk back, Mark could understand what the boy was saying of course, but not like he could reply. Furthermore, he was annoyed at the blond boy. Why did he bring him here? What did he want? Not like Mark could actually become his pet. He had college to attend, and a part-time job, not to mention he had a home already, he was a hybrid not a real cat.  
"I've been lonely lately, I just moved here from China for university and I haven't made much friends yet, so I'm happy I found you, I need someone to talk to" the boy said with a smile. At this point, Mark felt bad, but he was also determined to leave. Maybe he could find the boy in his human form and become friends with him like that, that way he wouldn't have to become his pet, and the boy would also get a friend that could actually respond, Mark thought. 

The rest of the evening Mark was carried from room to room, petted and kissed occasionally. It was already dark outside and Mark saw no way to get seperated from Jackson. He thought he'd wait for him to fall asleep then make a run for it, but when Jackson went to bed he took Mark with him and put him in it next to him, hugging him tightly. When it was morning, Jackson moved Mark to the living room and placed him on the couch while he watched TV. The boy then jumped from the couch realizing what time it was, he said a few swear words to himself and hurriedly ran out the door, before leaving he said goodbye to Mark and promised to be back later with proper cat food. 

Mark felt a bit guilty as he was looking for a way out, as if he was abandoning Jackson who obviously enjoyed his company, he did move him whenever he left the room. "You just met him, get it together, you don't owe him anything" the boy mumbled to himself. Mark guessed Jackson left for university or his part-time job, if the boy had one, and that he wouldn't be home soon. So Mark opened the window and jumped out, leaving Jacksons place. 

When Jackson returned home from university, he called for Mark, only he called him "kitty" since he hadn't quite named him yet, and he told himself he has to do so as soon as he thinks of a name that will suit the gorgeous black cat, when Mark didn't answer, Jackson thought it was because he was sleeping somewhere or he was just lazy to come meet his new owner, so he started looking for him. But, he couldn't find him, instead he just found an open window and knew that the cat left.  
He thought he might come back, since he thought the cat was quite fond of him too. But after three days passed, and the black kitten was nowhere to be found, Jackson realized he was wrong. He thought he should look for the kitten, maybe it will go home with him once more, but not leave this time.  
Jackson was kind of creeped out by himself when he went looking for Mark. He could tell that the black cats weren't Mark the second he saw them. The way they looked at him and purred at his touch were different, the feel of their fur was different, how could he have grown so used to Mark in so little time?  
Jackson was in the park where he picked up Mark the first time, he was hoping the little cat would be there again, and Mark was there, in his human form, waiting for Jackson, so he could befriend him like that, give the boy someone to talk to, not like Mark enjoyed his company or anything like that. But, when Mark saw Jackson approaching every black cat and then leaving disappointed he couldn't help but feel a bit happy that the boy was out looking for him, and that he could tell which cat wasn't him. Many people tried to make Mark their cat, but none of them searched for him when he ran away, and none of them could tell that other black cats that looked like him, weren't in fact, him. 

So, Mark grew interested. He wondered if Jackson would actually know it's him, so he ran behind the bush and turned into a kitty, he then sat on the grass and waited for the blond haired boy to notice him. When he did, he came up to him and petted him behind the ear and said "Found you, why'd you run off? Come on". At this point, Mark was incredibly happy, the boy could actually tell, so this time, Mark followed him home, neither of them lived with their parents, so what was the harm, right? 

~

A month passed since Mark came to live with Jackson, he was now named Onyx, at first it took some getting used to but now Mark responds to the name as quickly as he does to Mark. Jackson always leaves around 6am till 2pm for his classes and then from 3pm till 8pm for his part-time, that was the time when Mark could leave the house,*since his classes were just an hour before Jacksons, or just lay back in his human form, when Jackson would return home, he'd first give Mark some food and then spend an hour snuggling him and telling him about his day. Mark felt incredibly comfortable in Jacksons arms, and he even sleeps in his lap now when the boy is relaxing and watching TV, infact Mark hardly ever seperates from the boy when he's home, he got used to him, he got used to his touch and his voice, he enjoys them, he lets himself admit. *At first, Jackson was worried he couldn't find Onyx anywhere in the mornings, however, he quickly got used to it and just assumed Onyx was taking a walk in the park where Jackson found him, or just asleep somewhere unnoticable. Mark however had to sneak out every evening for his late night part-time job, that he refused to quit. 

~

It was just a normal day, Jackson left for university, so Mark shifted into his human form, the only thing that was different is that Mark fell asleep while watching TV, and the other different thing is that Jackson came home while Mark was sleeping on the couch, in his human form. Jackson just screamed which caused Mark to jump off of the couch -

"Ah shit" he mumbled "I can explain, okay? Calm down Jackson"  
"How do you know my name? What the fuck is happening here? Who are you?"  
"Hi, I'm Mark, you know me as Onyx"  
"What the-" Jackson was cut off as Mark shifted into a cat then into a human again  
"I'm actually a hybrid cat, I couldn't really find the right time to tell you, and you seemed happy when you talked to me, so I didn't want to leave again either so I didn't know what to do except pretend to be an actual cat"  
Jackson just stood there trying to take it all in, but he obviously couldn't since he backed away, opened the door and screamed "Get the hell out". Mark couldn't hide that he was hurt, he just stared at Jackson, hoping he would change his mind and close the door, instead the boy screamed even louder "I said get out!" so Mark did, he ran out and heard the door slamming behind him. 

Ah, he has the right to be mad. I couldn't find the right time, yeah right, I was just scared of his reaction, I just made it worse, I should've told him right away, now he probably hates me, no, he definitely hates me, I'll never see him again, what should I do, what do I do, should I go and say sorry, should I just stay away and let him cool down, will he ever cool down...  
Marks mind was a complete mess as he was running towards his house, when he arrived he just fell on his bed and started crying, already missing the boys smile and voice.  
When he woke up the next day, he didn't feel like doing anything, he didn't know what he should be doing, so he just stayed inside his apartment for the whole day, and then another day, and then a whole week passed before Mark decided it's time to get out and stop feeling so damn miserable, yes he liked Jackson, he enjoyed his company, he felt safe and happy around him, but if Jackson couldn't accept him the way he was, he didn't need him. Mark was always regarded as a "freak" or a "monster", and that was the reason why he didn't want to tell Jackson, he was scared of how he'd react, and he obviously should've been scared he thinks.  
When Mark finally leaves the apartment, he wandered around the streets close to his place, but then he found himself in the park where he had met Jackson. The place now brought nothing but sadness so he wanted to leave as quickly as possible, and he didn't understand why he even came to that place.  
But then he saw a blond boy running towards him, Mark quickly recognized him as Jackson. He went cold as the boy came closer, then he quickly made a run for it because he didn't know what else to do, he thought Jackson was running to him to shout at him and tell him he never wants to see his face again or something along those lines. When he arrived home he was out of breath and just fell onto the floor, but then he realized it was a dumb idea to run away, and that it wasn't Jacksons fault, it was his, he lied to him, he stayed in his house and pretended he's something he isn't, so if Jackson wanted to say hurtful things he had every right to, or so Mark thought.  
When Mark returned his breath to a normal pace, he thought he should go and find Jackson, to finally say sorry and tell him that he doesn't need to worry because Mark will make sure they never see each other again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some changes have been added here too, so please ctrl+f and write a * to find them quicker! Thank you! c;

When Mark finally got the courage to leave his apartment, he made way to the park for the second time that evening. However, this time, Jackson was nowhere to be found, which was to be expected, if you chase after someone and that person runs away as if their life depended on it, you kind of get the impresion they want nothing to do with you so you leave them alone, maybe Jackson thought Mark was the one who hated him, Mark thought about that option for a brief moment then let it go because that just wasn't possible in his mind. Mark shifted to his cat form to search for the boy longer, it was getting dark and late so he thought he'd have a better chance of finding the other boy in that form since he could move quicker and use short cuts he couldn't while in his human form. But, he still had no luck, he couldn't locate the boy anywhere, was it too much to just show up at the other boys house? 

~

It was already morning, and at this point Mark gave up on being subtle so he decided to be a stalker and wait for Jackson in front of his house since it was almost time for the other boy to leave for his morning classes. Mark didn't sleep at all last night, and it was slowly getting to him, he felt dizzy and incredibly hungry since he didn't eat anything either, however he was still determined to speak to the boy, he had to explain, he had to tell him how he felt, and tell him they don't have to see each other anymore if the boy doesn't want to, Mark felt like he had to tell Jackson everything or he'd go crazy.  
Another fifteen minutes passed and the blond boy wasn't coming out yet, Mark wondered if the boy had already left, or if he wasn't sleeping home in the first place, but decided to wait patiently anyway, during the month they spent together Mark learned that Jackson forgot things quickly and was often late for his classes. So he waited another fifteen minutes, but when the boy still didn't get out, Mark rang the door bell and whispered _here goes nothing_ ... a few minutes of silence passed before the door was opened by the blond boy. His eyes just widened when he saw Mark at the doorstep, Mark just said "Um, hello, I know you probably-" he couldn't finish his sentence since he was quickly pulled into the boys house. Mark looked at the boy in sincere confusion, the blond boy just moved to the living room and said _come in_ , so Mark followed him, they sat down and Jackson looked at Mark, like he was expecting an explanation for everything, so Mark started talking not meeting the other boys eyes.  
**So, I wanted to tell you, but I didn't know how, I was scared honestly, whenever I showed someone what I could do, they all got freaked out and told me I'm nothing but a monster and a freak, so I decided I should probably keep it as a secret. It's not like I'm ashamed of it, or as if I hate it, on the contrary I love it, it's just noone quite accepted me like this, so I decided noone even needed to know this part of me.. I thought you might be... _different_... and was looking for a right time to tell you, or rather show you... But let's be honest, when is the right time to tell someone, _hey I'm not actually a cat but a human, surprise_ , you know? So I kind of felt hopeless and didn't know how to do it. I'm sorry, it seems as if I lied to you, and I kind of did, and I'm very sorry for that... I hope you'll forgive me, and I hope you don't actually hate me, that would be horrible... I've been locked up inside my apartment for a week now, I didn't know what to do, I got so attached to you... I know that's very hard to believe at this point since I did lie to you, but it's very true. And you might think it's not true since I ran away from you yesterday, but I was so scared you'd shout at me and say rude things, I didn't know what I'd do if you confirmed my thoughts, I didn't know what I'd do if you actually hated me-** Marks thought was broken there when he felt the strong pain in his head and hissed at it grabbing his forehead. Jackson quickly jumped from his seat and moved closer to Mark.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?"  
"Ah... I'm okay, I didn't get much sleep, or food, I was out all night looking for you, I wanted to make things right. I'm sorry for worrying you"  
"You dumbass, wait here" Jackson left the living room and went into the kitchen, returning a few minutes later with some sandwiches and milk for Mark.  
Jackson then continued "Okay, so, I don't hate you, and I've cooled down since then.. I'm sorry for reacting the way I did, I was just surprised, my cat suddenly turned into a human, you know? But I get it, I'm sorry for disappointing you, I know you didn't want me to react the way I did, and you surely didn't want me to kick you out either, I'm also very sorry. I was looking for you for a week, but couldn't find you, now I know why.. I was very worried to be honest, I thought something happened to you, I was thrilled when I saw you yesterday, but when you ran away I thought you hated me.. So I'm really happy you came to see me, thank you.." he just petted Marks hair and smiled, Mark started crying and jumped to hug the blond boy.  
"There, there, it's okay.." they continued talking for another hour, just thanking each other and saying sorry, Mark continued to cry, happy that someone finally accepted him.  
At one point during their conversation, Mark fell asleep, tired from pulling an all-nighter and not getting enough sleep because he was too worried what Jackson thought of him now, but at the moment, his heart was full of happiness and he was enjoying sleeping without a care in the world again. Jackson just chuckled and put a blanket over Mark leaving the room to give the boy some peace, to make sure he doesn't wake him up from the sleep he so obviously needed, that much was visible from the dark circles under his eyes. 

~

When Mark woke up later in the day, his eyes quickly moved to the table next to the couch where a note awaited him _I'm at my part-time job, you can wait for me here, I left lunch for you in the fridge, see you soon_ Mark couldn't help but smile at how thoughtful the other boy was, so he got up and ate the lunch that was left for him... Jackson quickly returned home, or at least it seemed that way to Mark since he slept through most of the hours they were apart. Jackson seemed exhausted, so Mark came up to him and just said _welcome back_ with a smile, Jackson was visibly pleased to see the boy did in fact wait for him, he just pulled Mark into a hug and said _I'm home_  
Jackson told him all about his day, just like he did to Onyx before, the only thing that was different was that Mark could reply, and ask questions, voice his opinions about the situations, Jackson looked happy to finally have someone to actually talk to. 

~ 

They were watching TV in silence after they finished talking about Jacksons day, when the silence was broken when Jackson asked Mark a question  
"Can you change your form whenever you want? Because I've been wondering why you were in your human form that day"  
"I can, I just switched while you weren't home so I could move more freely, but fell asleep like that"  
"Can you do it now?"  
Mark just switched to Onyx to answer the boys question. Jacksons eyes widened "Sorry.. does that creep you out?" Mark said switching back into his human form, Jackson just shook his head "No, it's actually pretty cool, but it'll take some getting used to" they fell back into silence since Mark didn't know what to answer to that.  
After a few moments however, Jackson had another question "Hey, will you still be staying here? It's kind of lonely without you.." Mark just laughed and agreed to the other boys suggestion "You'll have to help me move my things tomorrow then, and I'll pay for half of the bills too" *"You don't need to do that! If we both have part-time jobs we'll hardly ever see each other, so please don't worry about the bills" Jackson made a good point, to which Mark had to agree, so he decided to quit the part-time job he didn't enjoy anyway. 

~

Once Mark moved into Jacksons house, no, to **their** house, they each had a room, but Mark liked turning into Onyx and sleeping in the blond boys bed sometimes, it felt nice and warm, and he felt happy doing so. The other boy didn't seem bothered by it, instead he'd just move him out of the room when he woke up, much like he did before he realized Mark was a hybrid, it made Mark happy to know Jackson was slowly but surely getting used to him, accepting him even more. They talked all the time, and texted when one of them wasn't home, sometimes Mark would turn into Onyx when Jackson was having a bad day, just to let the other boy pett him in hopes of him feeling better, and it seemed to work, Marks purring made Jackson smile everytime without fail. 

~

It felt as if they were filling the missing pieces of each others lives. At least that's how Mark felt all the time, he wondered if Jackson felt the same. He realized his thoughts were full of Jackson, he was always thinking of the boys smile, his voice. He always wanted to be around the blond boy but didn't realize why that was. He didn't quite understand why he felt so happy around Jackson and so lost when Jackson wasn't around, he didn't know why he felt warmth in his stomach everytime Jacksons face was close to his, and why without fail he felt a smile creep up his lips when Jackson texted him first. One night, when they were sitting together, watching a movie on TV, like they often did, Mark realized what those strange feelings were after almost kissing Jackson when he thought he was just acting too cute... He fell in love with the other boy. That much was clear.  
He didn't know how to act around him anymore, he thought he should avoid him, but when he tried his heart hurt so much he had to stop it, he thought about sharing his feelings but then quickly dismissed that thought since it would ruin everything they just built. Because of his neverending thoughts of what he should do, and how he should act around Jackson, he came off as cold and rude sometimes, but Jackson did too some days. Mark was hurt by that sometimes, then a small spark of hope rose within him, what if Jackson had the same dilemma? 

~

When Jackson returned home from his job, Onyx was the one to greet him, since Mark felt incredibly close to letting the cat out of the bag that day, he felt it was safer to just not be able to talk to the other boy. Jackson just picked him up and moved to the living room, he sat on the couch and hugged Onyx. Jacksons lips started trembling which awoke concern in Mark, what could possibly be wrong for Jackson to cry? The always happy and smiling Jackson. Jackson managed to say through his tears "Ahhh, I'm so scared this will ruin everything, but I can't hold it in anymore, I guess I'm a coward for saying it while you're in your cat shape when you can't reply and say I'm disgusting.. but... I like you Mark... more then a friend, I'm sorry" he just put Onyx down on the couch and started getting ready to leave the apartment, Mark was quicker though. He shape shifted and jumped on Jacksons back, he was crying too, and he just said "I like you too, I like you so much Jackson".  
Jackson just turned around, his eyes wide, staring at Mark trying to figure out if he was serious or if it was just pity, but the blush and honest smile Mark had dismissed any worries Jackson had, he just grinned at Mark and pulled him into a hug placing a kiss on his lips.  
"I'm so happy" they both said while their breaths mixed, smiling at each other with tears of joy falling down their cheeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Ever since they expressed their love for each other, they couldn't be happier. Mark didn't know such happiness could be felt, they rarely argued, and when they did the arguments didn't last long because it was so obvious they needed each other more with every passing minute. Mark had a hard time staying mad at Jackson, when the other boy said sorry and asked to be forgiven he couldn't stay upset and he quickly forgets what he was mad about in the first place. They're also always together, Mark doesn't find this suffocating at all, when Jackson is at his part-time in the coffee shop, Mark often goes to visit him, he wonders sometimes if Jackson is bothered by that but that thought is quickly forgotten when he is met by Jacksons honest to God thrilled smile to see Mark everytime the older boy comes by the shop, Mark thinks he's always needed this, someone to be with, someone to love him and someone to love, and he is so happy he finally found that someone.  
When the small, rare arguments did occur, Mark would turn into his Onyx form since he's come to know that it's much easier to ignore and avoid the other boy in his kitty form, that way he could just hide somewhere and come out when he's calmed down, or when he missed the other boy too much. During the time Mark is in hiding, Jackson searches everywhere for him, trying to make up, always scared that Mark would leave him, as if that was actually an option for Mark. Mark felt like he was so in love with the other boy, he'd be in physical pain everyday if they weren't close or couldn't talk, he thought it's amazing how quickly you can fall in love with someone and how quickly Jackson stole his heart, it felt like it was in the blink of an eye but it still felt so real and so good. Jacksons feelings were the same, that much was obvious since the blond boy kept texting Mark all the time, even during his classes. 

The tradition of Jackson talking to Mark after work has changed a bit though, rather then talking, there's a lot of kissing and hugging going on instead. Which, is also a nice change Mark thinks. Jacksons kisses are always welcome since his lips are much softer then Mark had ever imagined them to be, and Mark is absolutely crazy about how nice it feels to have the person you love look so happy that they're finally able to hold you in their arms. Jackson always looks like he's missed Mark so much during the time they were apart, like the hugs and kisses are needed for him to get his happiness back, that always makes Mark fall in love with the other boy all over again, it's nice to be needed Mark thinks everyday. 

Sometimes, when Jackson kisses Mark deeply after an especially long day, or holds his head to prolong their kiss, Mark can't help but crave for Jacksons touch more and more. He gets flushed in the cheeks and he feels a strange warmth in his stomach everytime. Jackson seems to have noticed that one evening, since he was pulling at Marks shirt and placing wet kisses on his neck, Mark just let out satisfied groans which made Jackson continue what he was doing. Then, Marks shirt was on the floor and the blond boy was kissing his chest while Mark was gripping his hair in hopes he wouldn't stop what he was doing. And Jackson didn't, the evening was followed with very loud satisfied moans leaving their mouths, and many thank you's for them living in a house not an apartment since they could just enjoy what they were doing without having to worry about making too much noise.  
All Mark can remember is how happy, pleased and satisfied he felt as Jackson held him that evening, the only evidence that the pure happiness wasn't a dream, was the small pain he felt in his lower back, many hickeys decorating his pale neck and chest skin, the last evidence was the blond boys sleepy smile in the morning as he pulled Mark into a hug.  
_This is what it means to be loved_ the boy thought as he hugged back.  
**And he was loved, and he loved, forever.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you've enjoyed! (:  
> It would mean a lot if you checked my other fics out too! ^^
> 
> ☆☆  
> P.S. if you want look me up on ig @haiiro51 if you want to talk about something ♡


End file.
